


Особенности джи-ганских диспансеризаций

by Fandom_Medic_2017, YellowClown



Series: Level 5 Mini R-NC17 [2]
Category: Men in Black: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fantastic, Humor, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Проверять джи-ганца соответственно земным стандартам было бы, конечно, здорово — Икс почти со стопроцентной вероятностью пролетел, и Эл могла бы навсегда избавиться от его высокомерного ворчания. С другой стороны, это могло повлечь за собой не только выговор самой Эл, но и санкции от Комитета по правам пришельцев, чему никто из Людей В Черном не был бы рад.





	Особенности джи-ганских диспансеризаций

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: ксенобиология; написано по заявке с инсайда.  
> Запрещено публиковать на других ресурсах.

Эл это ужасно раздражало. Даже не то, что ей после оперативной работы пришлось на пару недель вернуться обратно в лабораторию, — нет, теперь Эл начала ценить спокойствие и уют, что царили в этом месте, — а то, что даже в лаборатории ей пришлось столкнуться с Иксом.

Сколько раз она просила Зеда поменять напарника — и что вышло? А ничего.

«Как только — так сразу».

Под этом Зед, конечно, подразумевал «когда скончается один из нынешних сотрудников, а этого бы мне не хотелось».

— Скажи честно, ты взволнована?

Самодовольная рожа Икса невероятно выводила из себя. Пусть она и была последней разработкой производителей обличий, видимо, даже мало-мальски приятное лицо могло быть испорчено тем, что было под ним, и Эл это знала, как никто.

— Взволнована ли я, что доктор Зилтор вернулся в состояние зиготы на ближайшие полмесяца, а мне приходится выполнять его работу, проводя ежегодный физиологический экзамен всех агентов? О да, невероятно, — недовольно процедила она, — только, знаешь, на человеческом правильнее будет сказать «зла».

— Не-е-ет, ты взволнована, — мерзко усмехнулся Икс, стягивая с себя человеческий костюм. Эл отвернулась, чтобы лишний раз на этот процесс не смотреть, но, когда она глянула на Икса вновь, тот все еще был рыжим.

— Это тоже снимай, — посмотрела она на него с укором.

— Всегда хотела это сказать?

— Ведешь себя как ребенок, — хмыкнув, отвернулась Эл. Судя по неприятному чпокающему звуку, Икс все-таки подчинился и стянул с себя последнюю часть обличия. — И остальное тоже снимай, — не оборачиваясь, добавила она, выбирая специально доставленные из соседней галактики инструменты. Проверять джи-ганца соответственно земным стандартам было бы, конечно, здорово — Икс почти со стопроцентной вероятностью пролетел бы, и Эл могла бы навсегда избавиться от его высокомерного ворчания.

С другой стороны, это могло повлечь за собой не только выговор самой Эл, но и санкции от Комитета по правам пришельцев, чему никто из Людей В Черном не был бы рад.

Эл вдохнула, выдохнула, сжала покрепче в руках чипизатор с довольно большой режущей кромкой и, повернувшись к Иксу, быстро прошествовала ему за спину. Тот тут же завел руки за голову, сцепляя пальцы замком на затылке, и наклонился вперед. Под зеленой кожей сократились мышцы, ромбоподобные лопатки разошлись в стороны, открывая Эл пространство для межпозвоночного провала джи-ганцев.

— Вдохни и выдохни.

Икс молча исполнил указания, и Эл приложила чипизатор к провалу между его грудными позвонками, нажав на кнопку спуска. Инструмент автоматически выдал струю дезинфектанта и острыми кромками головки врезался в плоть Икса, оставляя внутри него информационный чип.

Эл отняла инструмент. Икс тут же убрал с затылка руки и сделала пару взмахов, потянулся. Эл бросила взгляд на компьютер, куда чип должен был передавать показания: судя по кривым волнам и бегущим сверху вниз строкам, все работало, как надо.

Дальше уже было сложнее. Если за годы работы в морге с человеческим телом Эл познакомилась на высший балл, то с тем, что из себя представляла туша Икса, было сложнее. Проверяя его рефлексы, Эл не могла отделаться от ощущения, что все его шесть зрачков пристально следили за ней, что копыта вот-вот ударят ее в нос и что уши Икса поцарапают ее бровь. Однако, если верить справочнику, с которым Эл сверялась, Икс имел чуть ли не лучшие в организации показатели здоровья.

Не подкосили его ни физические упражнения, ни изматывающие тесты, ни физиологические пробы. Глядя на извивающиеся линии на экране, Эл старалась найти хоть один признак того, что шестикамерное сердце работало не так, как надо, что объем легких был недостаточен — словом, она искала хоть что-то.

Не находилось ничего, кроме цифр, укладывающихся в идеал нормы.

Это невероятно злило Эл, и пусть она старалась оставаться профессионалом, это не работало. Когда она приступила к осмотру и пальпации — почему в джи-ганской медицине осмотр и пальпация должны были происходить после всех остальных тестов, она понятия не имела, — мысль о том, что Икс слишком хорош, продолжала биться в ее черепной коробке, вызывая головную боль.

— У меня великолепные показатели, не так ли? — поинтересовался Икс, пока Эл тщательно осматривала его голову.

— Да, — словно случайно дернула она его за огромное ухо, но Икс не отреагировал.

— А много агентов прошло экзамен с такими же результатами?

— Четверо, — спустились руки Эл на его плечи, а потом и на зеленые руки. Шершавые полукожистые чешуйки оказались даже приятными на ощупь, но даже относительно симпатичный — по сравнению с другими джи-ганцами — внешний вид не мог компенсировать омерзительного характера Икса.

— Четверо? Из всего штаба ЛВЧ? — презрительно усмехнулся Икс. — Что же, видимо, сказывается отсутствие конкуренции, раз на работу берут слабаков.

Эл скрипнула зубами. Икс был невыносим всегда, но бывали моменты, когда он бесил до невозможности.

Это был один из таких моментов. Зачем, спрашивается, вообще проситься на работу в ЛВЧ, если ты считаешь отсталой всю планету, на которой она располагается? Логика Икса была полной противоположностью той, которую предписывали развитым цивилизациям.

Думая об этом, Эл задумчиво прощупала мышечные прожилки на животе Икса, как и гласил джи-ганский справочник. Не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, она показала пальцем на нижнее белье Икса.

— Снимай трусы.

— Какой властный тон, — съязвил тот.

— Какие нелепые трусы, — отозвалась Эл.

Икс фыркнул, избавляясь от и правда невероятного глупых трусов в сердечках. Прежде чем загонять довольно объемное ректальное зеркало — вернее, его инопланетный аналог — Иксу в задницу, Эл предстояло сделать еще кое-что.

Она скривила губы.

— Не хочу это трогать, — наконец сказала она, радуясь, что руки у нее в перчатках.

Икс посмотрел на свой пах и ухмыльнулся.

— Он увеличивается в два раза, — и, судя по поджавшимся карманам между его ног, что служили, видимо, тестикулами, напряг мышцы таза и живота.

Длинный сухой отросток, напоминающий по своей форме конус, и правда вытянулся в длину. Эл даже стало интересно: все-таки в медицину и ЛВЧ ее привело именно любопытство. Однако стоило члену Икса устремиться к ней, вся заинтересованность Эл испарилась вмиг, и она нервно перехватила отросток. Улыбка Икса стала шире, и его член, увеличиваясь все больше, обвился вокруг запястья Эл.

— Ваши мужчины не могут таким похвастаться, не так ли?

Кожа на члене стала расходиться, стали заметны большие темно-зеленые поры, и Эл сжала пальцы сильнее.

Икс перестал улыбаться: ему стало больно.

Эл довольно перехватила его член второй рукой у основания, а потом просунула руку ближе к ягодицам Икса, сжимая в руках гладкие плоские тестикулы.

— Я могу написать на тебя заявление за домогательство, Икс, — произнесла она, глядя прямо в его желтые глаза.

Икс едва заметно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты первая схватила мой член.

При этих словах Эл снова сжала пальцы сильнее, и Икс примолк. Она определенно нашла рычаг, гм, давления на него, что не могло не радовать. Конечно, от выпендрежа это не могло спасти, но хоть ненадолго он заткнулся. К тому же Эл испытала огромное облегчение чуть позже — такое же огромное, как и джи-ганское ректальное зеркало, которому Икс вовсе не был рад.

Из лаборатории он выходил вразвалочку. Видимо, копыта вместо ступней не могли обеспечить достойный баланс в такой ситуации... И Эл это нравилось.

— Знаешь, Икс... — сказала она, когда он уже взялся за ручку двери. Икс обернулся, а губы Эл изогнулись в тонкой улыбке.

Быть может, не будь он такой заразой, сидящей в печенках, ей даже было бы интересно. Ксенобиология всегда была по душе Эл, но в данном случае ей слишком не нравился Икс.

— У Джея больше.

Выражение лица Икса, что обличие передало просто превосходно, было просто неподражаемо. А о том, что Эл просто хотелось его задеть, ему было знать не обязательно.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Особенности джи-ганских диспансеризаций"


End file.
